


喊醒睡梦中的美人卡呼呼

by Naien59



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 私设, 童话风
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: 只要把她喊醒，就可以获得1000w的金蝶币奖励。突然出现的脑洞，差点被女主打死。之后大概还有肉的版本或者番外（跑了）卡呼呼真的睡美人





	喊醒睡梦中的美人卡呼呼

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 喜欢的话请点一下kudo，或者给我一个评论吧^ v ^

1  
很久很久以前，在乌尔达哈的金蝶游乐场里，有一个特殊的活动。每一年的二月十三日，都会在陆行鸟广场出现一个睡在床上、被幼陆行鸟和胖陆行鸟包围着的猫魅。这个活动的名字是「大战！喊醒睡梦中的美人卡呼呼」，只要把她喊醒，就可以获得1000w的金蝶币奖励。  
但是十几年过去了，躺在床上的猫魅已经从一只幼猫，长成了身材完美的成熟少女，但是从来没有人把她喊醒过。大家都在说：“她是不是在装睡呀？”。毕竟俗话说永远喊不醒一个装睡的人。但是，为了这1000w金蝶币，还是有很多人前仆后继，试图喊醒她。

2  
探星人从朋友那里知道了这个活动。  
“一千万金蝶币呢！”他沉迷打牌钓鱼赛鸟的朋友这么惊叹道，“我试了很多次都没有喊醒过。”  
“这有点意思啊！”探星人起了兴致。

3  
每一年的二月十三日，陆行鸟广场和平常比都会充满人气，甚至显得有些拥挤。不仅仅是想要获得那1000w金蝶币的人聚集在这里，还有那些想看热闹的人们也在。人群中空出来的一块地方的中央，就是那位睡美人小姐。  
“看啊，”人群中有一个人指着她说，“看她的嘴唇，多么粉嫩。看她的睫毛，多么纤长浓密。”  
人群中排起了长队，几乎每一位都是想要将卡呼呼叫醒得到那些金蝶币的人。  
“要我说，越是想要金蝶币，越是叫不醒卡呼呼。”探星人的朋友小声嘀咕道，“小丫头们都精着呢，就算是真的睡着了也能知道”他絮絮叨叨的，不知道是不是曾经在哪个精明的小姐那里吃了亏。  
“我觉得我肯定是叫不醒，不过为了金蝶币我还是想试试。”到了他的时候，他上去然后下来的速度就和陆行鸟竞赛中的陆行鸟一样快，“哎，探星，我觉得说不定你就可以叫醒。叫醒了金蝶币给我啊，反正你也不用不是嘛！”  
探星人笑了笑，走上前去。

4  
正如人们所说的那般，躺在床上的是一名无可挑剔的美少女，穿着一件纯白的睡裙，仿佛安徒生童话中的睡美人又或者是仅仅停歇在云朵上的仙女一般睡着。  
探星不由自主的放缓了动作，这完全是下意识的行为。或者说，任谁直面这仿佛画一般的场景都会如此吧。  
或许是不由自主的行为，或许是命中注定，探星人吻上了卡呼呼的唇。在身后的人群沸腾起来之前，卡呼呼的睫毛微微颤动，随后她缓缓地睁开了眼睛。或许是因为不适应外界的灯光，她又很快闭上了眼睛。  
“哇，靠！”探星的朋友是第一个反应过来的人，“她醒了！卡呼呼小姐醒了！”

5  
探星人获得了那1000w的金蝶币，他没有给他的朋友，而是去换下了金蝶游乐场能换的所有东西。  
探星人还收获了一个可爱的睡美人小姐。没错，就像睡美人童话中的那样，卡呼呼和唤醒她的探星人从此幸福的生活在了一起。

 

0  
大猫对小猫一见钟情了。能预见未来的他对小猫下了诅咒。  
「沉睡吧，一直到你十八岁的那天，我将来迎接你的苏醒。」  
这样你就是属于我一个人的了。大猫这么想着离开了。  
原地留下了安详的躺在床上的小猫。


End file.
